


Team Ellick

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post season 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ziva talks about having Tali, Ellie has a realization, and Team Ellick becomes a thing.





	Team Ellick

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Four months had passed since Ziva had come back starting with her appearance in Gibbs' basement.   
  
It took a lot of sleepless nights (and arguments when it was revealed she knew Ziva was alive) to solve who was after Gibbs and essentially keeping Ziva from coming out of hiding. Turns out, it was someone Gibbs had arrested years back who held a lot of anger after getting released only to find out his daughter had been killed, and Ziva unfortunately had been with Gibbs when the arrest took place which also put her on his list.   
  
Grief could be a dangerous thing.  
  
After it was all over, Tony had flew over with Tali and it was decided the family of three would stay for a few months. Ellie knew they were trying to decide if they wanted to stay or go back to Paris even if the words had never been spoken.   
  
Now Ellie was spending a Saturday afternoon at the park with Ziva and Tali while Nick, Tony, and McGee were hanging around Nick's place.   
  
She and Ziva had been relaxing in silence on the park bench watching Tali play with some other kids taking turns going down the slide when Ziva suddenly spoke.   
  
"You know.." Ziva spoke softly. "I almost did not go through with it."  
  
"What?" Ellie turned to face her, lifting her leg to rest on the bench. "Go through with what?"  
  
"Having Tali." Ziva smiled a sad smile, looking a little lost in her thoughts for a second. "I was..terrified when I found out. At first I thought the reason I was feeling nauseous, was more hungry than usual, and was feeling tired a lot was because I was upset about everything that had happened..but I was staring at this full box and a calendar, and I had to face the facts."  
  
Ellie swallowed the sick feeling rising in her throat at Ziva listing some of her symptoms. "Then what did you do?"  
  
"I bought a test. It came up positive..and so I went to a doctor I trusted to confirm it. I- I had left, and in turn left Tony..and suddenly I was pregnant with his child." Ziva blinked a few times. Ellie gave her arm a squeeze. "I knew if I told him he would have got on a plane the second he could, he would be scared and happy, but he would be there..but I was not happy with who I had become, and how could I bring an innocent child into the world when at that moment I could not see the beauty in it?"   
  
"But you went through with it." Ellie said softly. "What changed?"   
  
Ziva looked at Tali with a soft smile. Tali was now playing in the sandbox with another little girl, the two girls were making a horrible looking sandcastle giggling over something.   
  
"It suddenly hit me one night that she was Tony's, both of ours. I kept coming up with excuses every time I would decide to tell him..but no matter what that baby was ours and I already loved it. I had no idea what I was doing, or how I would do it.." Ziva grinned as Tali looked up and waved. "But having Tali healed me in many ways, and once again I saw the colors seeping back into the world."   
  
Ellie couldn't help but feel her own eyes water. "Ziva.."  
  
She turned to look at Ellie, and something that looked like realization flashed in her eyes for a second. "Yes?"  
  
Ellie looked around before leaning forward to speak in a whisper. "I-I think I might be pregnant."  
  
"I know." Ziva smiled. "Why do you think I brought my story up. But I am glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me."   
  
A watery laugh left her, she sniffled and wiped away the tear that escaped. "I was careful, I just don't understand-"  
  
"It can happen even when you are careful Ellie." Ziva grabbed her hand in support. "I'm guessing Nick is the father if you are, yes?"  
  
Ellie groaned. "You know?"  
  
Ziva laughed, her eyes lighting up with amusement. "I knew there were feelings between you two, I had enough experience with Tony to see the signs. As for you two being together-"  
  
"Were not." Ellie quickly said, biting her lip. "We're not..together. It was after we arrested Denver and the guys he hired to go after Gibbs, it was meant to be a one time thing to get it out of our system..but then it just-"  
  
Ziva smirked. "Kept happening? I do not blame you, Nick is a very nice sight for the eyes-"  
  
"Ziva!" Ellie laughed, her eyes a little wide in shock.   
  
"Oh do not act so innocent." Ziva teased. "I have noticed you staring at his behind many times-"  
  
"Oh my god.." Her face turned red, she hoped no one else noticed..  
  
"Will you tell him?"  
  
Ellie breathed out. "For the longest time Nick..didn't want kids- but not too long ago McGee let it slip that Nick told him he wants a family one day.." She twisted her fingers around the loose thread from her sweater, needing something to do with her hands. "Nick and I last Christmas had to watch after a baby for the case we had..and I think that's what changed his mind, we both fell in love with that baby quickly but there was something in Nick's eyes when he held that baby-" Ellie scoffed before letting out a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure that's when I realized how deep my feelings for him ran."  
  
 _Which is why I freaked out and started things with Boyd_ she thought to herself. _Not that it lasted long._  
  
"Sounds to me like he would be there for you."  
  
Ellie's lips turned up a little. "Yeah I- I have a good feeling he would be."   
  
She could always count on Nick to be there for her. Even when he was angry at her, he was there.  
  
"How about we stop by the pharmacy before I take you home?"  
  
"Thank you Ziva."  
  
Ziva smiled, grabbing both of Ellie's hands in hers. "What are friends for?"  
  
"Can we get ice cream?" They both startled a little at Tali's voice suddenly right by them. Tali had a small pout on her lips begging.  
  
Ziva chuckled. "After we pick up abba, yes?"  
  
"Yay! Are dodah Ellie and dod Nick coming too?!"   
  
Ellie felt the warmth in her heart at Tali thinking of them as her aunt and uncle. It hadn't taken Tali long to latch on to everyone, which she thinks is a big reason why Ziva and Tony were considering staying.   
  
"No love, it will just be us and your abba."   
  
Tali sighed with a pout but nodded. "Are we leaving now?"  
  
"Yes, we have to make a stop first."  
  
"Okay!" Tali grabbed onto Ziva's hand as Ellie grabbed their things.   
  
Ellie had to remind herself to breathe the whole ride.

 

* * *

  
  
She didn't tell him right away.   
  
Instead, Ellie found herself buying a tiny onesie with the words _Daddy's Best Surprise_ on it and a second one that had her laughing when she saw it. It was black with the words _Newest Special Agent_ on the front and on the back it had the words _But I still kick butt_ in small letters.   
  
Nick would love it.   
  
She wrapped it up and a day after buying it, handed it to him when he stopped by her apartment with dinner.   
  
Nick raised an eyebrow carefully grabbing the box. "Did I miss something? What's with the random gift?"  
  
"Just..just open it."   
  
He eyed her carefully and Ellie cursed the fact he knew her so well, it was like she had the word nervous painted on her forehead.   
  
Nick set it down on the table, lifting the top off and slowly pulling away the tissue paper.   
  
"Okay-" He said, stretching the word out slowly. "I don't understa-" His eyes scanned the words on the first onesie. Nick swallowed roughly and quickly grabbed the other one to look at, Ellie for a second wondered if he was about to actually faint.  
  
"Nick?" Ellie whispered, his eyes hadn't left the onesie's.  
  
He carefully put them down, and when he turned to her Ellie felt herself get choked up. His eyes were wet, and he was looking at her as if she was.. _everything_.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Nick choked out. "I'm- I'm gonna be a dad?"  
  
Ellie nodded, hands automatically going to her stomach. Nick stepped closer, placing his own hands on top of hers resting there for a few seconds before they came up to cup her face.  
  
He mumbled her name, her heart jumping at how loving it sounded coming from him. Nick closed the distance, a kiss so soft that it made her stomach flutter. Ellie smiled against his lips, moving her hands from her stomach to wrap around his neck.   
  
"So..no regrets?" Ellie asked softly, their foreheads pressed together. "We aren't exactly dating- and this is gonna be a crazy ride.."  
  
"None." Nick ran his thumb softly against her cheek. "I always wanted you Ellie..I want you _and_ this baby."  
  
"Sounds perfect." She bit her lip slightly. "I'm a little nervous." Nick raised an eyebrow. "Okay! A lot nervous!"  
  
"I am too." He said. "I mean, what kind of father can I be? It's been three years since I've been undercover and I'm still struggling."   
  
Ellie smiled fondly at him. "You're going to be amazing Nick, I know that for a fact."  
  
"So are you." He mumbled.   
  
"Besides..we've always made a great team."  
  
Nick grinned. "You're right."  
  
"What did Kasie call us again when we had game night at McGee's and we split into teams?" Ellie asked with a laugh.   
  
He chuckled. "Team Ellick?"  
  
"Team Ellick." She said, eyes shining with amusement. "We're great together at everything else, so why not being parents too?"  
  
"Right as always babe." Nick said before kissing her again, Ellie for a second thought about pulling away to scold him for the nickname but instead decided to lose herself in kissing him. 

 

* * *

  
  
When they finally told everyone and Gibbs decided to host a cookout at his place, Kasie made Team Ellick t-shirts making sure everyone wore theirs. Even _Gibbs_ , who surprisingly had no objections to wearing it.   
  
It had quickly become a theme of sorts.  
  
T-shirts, hats, a _the newest member of Team Ellick is.._ banner at the gender reveal, a _Team Ellick is the winning team_ banner at the baby shower, balloons for the hospital room, a _welcome newest member of Team Ellick_ poster signed by practically everyone they knew at NCIS when they visited with the baby for the first time.   
  
It was a little crazy, but perfect. 


End file.
